Origine
by Anju-san
Summary: Alors que Sookie rentrait chez elle pour pouvoir se préparer à aller au fangtasia pour enquêter sur les meurtres commis à Bontemps. Elle croise une jeune amnésie qui pourrait bien modifier la vie de nos héros à jamais. En bien ou en mal. Eric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Origine

Coucou moi c'est Anju-San et j'ai décidé d'écrire une fanfiction sur True Blood. Voici un petit prologue pour vous mettre dans le feu de l'action et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

PROLOGUE : OUBLIER

Elle se tenait là, devant son miroir, regardant ses yeux bleus terne et vide d'émotions, son petit nez et ses lèvres naturellement rose. Ses longs cheveux noirs comme le charbon ondulaient jusqu'en bas de son dos.

Elle était belle et le savait. Elle n'était ni narcissique, ni vaniteuse. Elle avait juste appris à se trouver belle depuis le temps. Elle était tellement fatiguée de cet ennuie perpétuelle et de cette culpabilité qui la ronger depuis longtemps déjà.

Pourtant sa seule vraie erreur fut d'aimer. Aimer était un mot vaste pour elle, il était vide de sens au départ puis la briser, et aujourd'hui n'avait plus aucune signification. Que ce soit un amour maternel, d'amitié ou d'amour.

Au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait revivre tout cela, tout réapprendre et refaire les mêmes erreurs. Pourtant ce qui l'avait fait renoncer un bien nombre de fois était qu'à la fin la douleur ne serait qu'encore plus forte et ravageuse, mais elle était prête à le faire aujourd'hui.  
Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait, mais juste une année, elle ne désirait que ça. Elle voulait revivre, elle allait oublier.

Elle ferma alors les yeux et prononça des mots oubliés depuis longtemps des créatures régnantes sur cette terre sauf d'elle : « తల్లి ప్రకృతి నా మీ నమ్మకమైన అమ్మాయి మీ ఎల్లప్పుడూ సేవలందించిన ప్రియమైన, మీరు ఇన్వోక్. నాకు ఇవ్వండి, మరియు మీరు కేవలం ఒక సంవత్సరం, మర్చిపోతే అడగండి. నేను మీ జాలి యాచించు. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue et toujours les yeux fermés, elle se mit à marcher, pénétra dans une forêt et continua à marcher sans fin durant une semaine, ne croisant aucune créature vivante.

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de rencontrer le vide et les ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai accéléré la fin le trouvant trop long et lassant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

**Origine**

Chapitre Janvier :

Vide, elle se sentait vide. Mais, c'est quoi le vide. Elle n'en avait aucune idée, elle se savait vide, c'est tout. Elle portait pour seul habit une longue tunique grise sans poche.  
Elle savait aussi qu'elle marchait pieds-nus, malgré la nuit. Un bruit sombre s'approcha alors, à une vitesse impressionnante vers elle, la coupant de ses pensé mais elle n'avait pas peur. De quoi aurait-elle peur ? Elle n'était rien d'autre que du vide.  
Quand le bruit fut à côté d'elle, elle sut automatiquement que c'était le bruit d'une voiture. Mais, c'est quoi une voiture ?  
Le bruit s'éteignit d'un seul coup, et une créature s'avança vers elle. Une humaine. Elle ne l'expliquait pas, elle le savait.  
« -Hey ! Ça va. »

Non, elle c'était trompé, ce n'était pas une humaine, pas complètement. Elle était une sang-mêlé, mi-humaine mi-fée. La jeune fille en face d'elle écarquilla les yeux et la regarda avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Oui, c'est vrai, les fées lisent dans les pensées.  
« Je-je suis une demi-fée ? Comment sais-tu ça ? »  
Elle tenta de lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle était muette, oui, c'était le bon mot pour décrire ce qu'elle avait. Elle se contenta alors de penser ses réponses.  
''Oui, tu dois avoir un ancêtre fée dans ta famille d'humain, ou l'inverse. Pour ce qui est de savoir comment je sais tout ça, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée"

« -Je vois, mon nom est Sookie et toi. »  
''Je n'en ai pas, ou plutôt je ne sais pas". A vrai dire elle s'en fichait même d'avoir un nom.  
« -Tu ne devrais pas, c'est important un nom ! Serais-tu amnésique ? De quoi te souviens-tu ? »  
''Je me souviens seulement que je marchais sans bute sous la lune".

« -La lune ? » Sookie fut alors comme captivé par ses pensées en regardant la lune avant de s'écrier.  
« -J'ai trouvé ! »  
''De quoi ? Mon passé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« -Mais non, ton nom ! »  
'' Tu étais encore là-dessus ? ''

« -Non ! Enfin si, mais… »

''Aller, arrête ce suspense et dis-moi comment tu veux me nommer" soupira mentalement l'amnésique.  
« -Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse maintenant ? » Demanda Sookie avec un énorme sourire comme si elle était un enfant qui allait recevoir un bonbon.  
''Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur que j'ai un nom, donc donne-moi s'en un rapidement et j'en serais débarrassé…''.

« -Très bien, très bien, alors ton nom sera … LUNA ! » S'écria-t-elle ravie de sa trouvaille puis se tu et fixa la réaction de la Luna en question. Elle … n'avait eu aucune réaction.  
''Je m'attendais à pire, mais c'est mignon" finis par avouer Luna.  
« -Comment ça tu t'attendais à pire ? Et puis zut, je m'en fiche, viens dans la voiture je t'amène chez moi, il faut faire vite je dois aller aux fantasias avec Bill ce soir »  
Elles montèrent dans la voiture en silence, et Sookie bloqua les pensées de Luna pour pouvoir se concentrer sur sa conduite alors que celle-ci avait pleins de questions en tête comme qui est Bill? C'est quoi le Fangtasia? Pourquoi elle l'emmenait chez elle alors qu'elle n'était qu'une inconnue pour elle ?  
Se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui parler, Luna tenta d'attirer son attention et quand la blonde s'en rendit compte, elle déclara moqueuse.  
« -Non, pas quand je conduis, il faut que je me concentre. Reste sage, ok ? »  
Luna bouda donc tout le reste du chemin mais cessa vite, quand la voiture fut garée, elle avait plus à perdre que gagné sur ce coup-là mais elle aura sa vengeance, se promit-elle.  
« -C'est ce qu'on verra » la provoqua la blonde avec un grand sourire, qui fut répondu par un regard noir et plein d'injure qui apparaissait dans son cerveau. Après qu'elle est déterminée qu'elle c'était suffisamment cultivé, elle rejoignit Sookie dans la maison.

Elle croisa une femme âgée qui la regardait d'une manière maternelle, elle se sentit tout de suite en sécurité avec elle.  
« -Gran, je te présente Luna, je l'ai croisé sur le chemin de retour et elle est amnésique. On peut la garder avec nous quelque temps ? Histoire qu'elle puisse se rappeler ou même avoir des repères. Si tu veux bien toi aussi bien sur Luna, je ne vais pas te retenir de force !  
-Je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle reste à nos côtés. »

''Moi non plus, et de toute façon je n'ai nulle part où aller''

« -Super ! Tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer Bontemps et ses habitants ! Il y a Bill aussi, tu vas voir il est sympa, c'est un vampire mais il est différent. »  
''Amoureuse ?''

« -Non, c'est faux ! Nous sommes seulement ami»  
''Oui bien sûr, cela explique pourquoi tu rougis, que tes yeux se mettent à briller et que ta voix soit plus aiguë dès que tu parles de lui, c'est tout à fait normal''  
Gran regarda les deux jeunes filles avec une pointe d'interrogation dans les yeux.  
« -Luna est muette.  
-Oh ! D'accord mais dis-moi tu ne devais pas aller quelque part ce soir avec le fameux Bill?  
-Si c'est vrai ! Le fangtasia, je dois aller me préparer, je suis en retard !

-En parlant de ça, pourquoi ne pas y aller avec Luna en plus.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est trop dangereux, il y a des vampires là-bas. »  
''C'est plus dangereux pour toi que pour moi, les vampires sont attirés par le sang des fées, c'est comme de la drogue pour eux tandis qu'ils ne peuvent pas prendre mon sang sans mon autorisation, ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en ai aucune idée à part qu'il peut devenir toxique pour eux.''

« -Je me sentirai plus rassuré si tu étais accompagné avec elle, pas que je ne le suis pas avec Bill mais il reste un vampire.  
-Ok, ok j'ai compris, Luna vient aussi » céda Sookie et ce fut au tour de Luna d'être moqueuse.  
''Je m'incruste dans un rendez-vous ?''.  
« -Tu n'es pas censé être amnésique toi ? Et ne pas savoir ce que ça veut dire ? »  
''Ce n'est pas ma faute si les mots viennent d'eux-mêmes exprimer le fond de ma pensée d'amnésique et muette"

« -Ma pauvre ! Tu es tant à plaindre ! » Dit-elle ironiquement en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire avant d'éclater de rire suivit de celui silencieux de Luna.

« -Cessé vos pitreries et aller vous préparer jeunes filles » Ordonna Gran amusé et ravie de voir sa petite fille si heureuse.  
Une fois monté, douché et préparé, Sookie posa une question qui l'avait tracassé et qu'elle n'avait pas osé demander devant sa grand-mère.  
« -Pourquoi tu as dit ou plutôt pensé tout à l'heure que les vampires ne pouvaient pas boire de ton sang sans ton autorisation ? »  
''Aucune idée, c'est comme si c'était une évidence, comme chaque mot que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que je les pense ou entends et pourtant je le sais comme si c'était évident''  
Sookie soupira et n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose que la sonnerie retentit.  
« -C'est surement Bill ! Tu viens ? »

''Oui, juste une chose, ne révèle pas ta nature au vampire, si il ne la connait pas déjà. Les vampires ont massacrés beaucoup de fées pour leurs sangs. Moins il y a de personnes au courent mieux c'est.''

« OK, promis » Elles se sourirent et Sookie se précipita vers la porte si rapidement que Luna n'eut plus aucun doute sur la nature de ses sentiments pour le fameux vampire, c'était soit ça soit elle avait bu le sang du vampire, ce qui sans savoir pourquoi, ne l'espérait pas.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall, Bill la regarda avec stupeur avant de se placer devant Sookie de manière protectrice et respira bruyamment en sortant les dents. La blonde s'énerva tout de suite et lui cria dessus pour qu'il arrête, il se calma alors et écouta l'histoire de l'amnésique sagement. Quand ce fut à son tour de s'expliquer il se contenta de dire.

« -Ton odeur, elle est puissante et enivrante et pourtant, je ne peux même pas ne serait-ce que penser à te mordre. Tu es dangereuse et j'ai eu peur pour Sookie. »  
''Excuse acceptée, si s'en était. Bon, Sookie, on y va où tu comptes rester en admiration devant ton vampire jusqu'à que le soleil se lève ?'' 

Ce fut pour ainsi dire, rapide et efficace, car elle se leva d'un coup et sous le regard étonné des personnes présentes, elle cria qu'il était temps d'y aller de façon maladroite.  
Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent, à trois, dans la voiture avec une atmosphère tendue. Bill conduisait en essayant de créer une discussion mais oubliait par moments que Luna était muette, c'était alors à Sookie de répondre à sa place et ce qui au bout d'un moment l'énerva et elle se mura dans le silence écoutant discrètement Luna philosopher sur tout ce qu'elle voyait, ce qui eut donc de la faire retrouver le sourire.

Une fois garés sur le parking, ils firent la queue et se présentèrent devant une femme, que les deux filles reconnurent aussitôt comme faisant partie de l'espèce vampire.

« -Bill, cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu et dis-moi, qui sont ses deux adorables jeunes humaines ? » On sentit son hésitation à dire humaine, et quand elle le prononça, elle insista dessus en regardant Luna.

Mais il est vrai que les deux étaient jolies. Sookie avait mis une robe blanche, donnant avec ces cheveux d'or, l'incarnation du jour et du soleil. Tandis que Luna avait mis une robe en bustier bleu faisant ressortir ses yeux et on semblait être confronté à la nuit et la lune. Les deux filles s'étaient faites la réflexion qu'elles étaient le complet opposé en souriant un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.  
« -Voici Sookie et Luna, elles m'accompagnent.  
-Jeunes filles, montrez-moi vos cartes d'identité » demanda-t-elle d'un ton séducteur. Alors que Sookie montra la sienne en disant son étonnement de savoir que les vampires vérifiaient ce genre de chose. Luna rappela à Sookie qu'elle n'avait pas de carte d'identité et celle-ci grimaça.  
« -Mon amie Luna a oublié la sienne.  
-Alors elle ne rentre pas.  
-S'il vous plaît ! Elle a mon âge.  
-Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Pas de carte, pas de fangtasia » et Bill, en chevalier servant intervient et réussit à convaincre Pam, car tel était le nom de la vampiresse. Luna au lieu de se sentir reconnaissante fut agacé par le vampire chevaleresque.  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, la blonde fit référence d'un Disney version vampire mais Luna ne fit pas attention à ce qu'ils disaient, elle était trop occupée à observer les êtres qui l'entouraient, elle vit Sookie et Bill poser des questions au barman, un certain Longshadow. Ils se mirent ensuite à une table. Quand ils furent assis, Elle vit un vampire blond assis sur son trône en train de s'ennuyer. Lorsque l'un de ses admirateurs, surement un mordu, s'approcha de lui et le toucha, il lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit voltiger jusqu'au fond de la salle.

Il ne semblait pas aimer être touché remarqua Luna, puis leurs regards se croisèrent et elle fut comme hypnotisé, frappé par une force mystérieuse. Il était vraiment magnifique comme un dieu qui resplendissait entre ses fidèles. Elle avait l'impression qu'un champ bataille se déroulait en elle, une bataille de sentiments inconnus. Il détourna la tête et Luna ce surpris à être déçus par ce geste et déjà en manque. Comment un regard pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effet, cela l'effrayait.  
« -C'est Éric, le directeur du Fangtasia » Se contenta de dire Bill en voyant les deux jeunes filles le regarder curieusement. Sookie, qui avait lu les pensées de Luna espérait pour son amie que ce fameux Éric ne la blesserait pas. Elle s'était beaucoup attaché à la jeune amnésique sans s'en rendre compte et avait l'impression de la connaitre depuis des années.  
Pam s'approcha alors d'eux pour leur dirent qu'ils étaient convoqués. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le trône. À chaque pas que Luna faisait pour se rapprocher du viking, lui donna une sensation de bonheur.  
Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, chacun guettant les réactions de l'autre. Ils se testaient, c'était une évidence. Mais la connexion fut coupée lorsque Bill s'engagea la conversation. Elle ne fit alors plus attention, de toute façon elle était muette et ne pouvait pas participer à la discussion.  
Quand le beau vampire se mettait à parler, elle écoutait le son grave qui sortait et qui lui donnait des frissons agréables. Sa voix était sensuelle, envoutante et sécurisante. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi elle se sentait si attiré par lui.  
Il lui jetait souvent de petits coups d'œil qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Luna redescendit sur Terre qu'en elle sentit Sookie s'affoler et dire qu'ils devaient partir. Une histoire de police qui allait débarquer et Luna ne se posa pas plus de question, elle se leva, prit la main de Sookie et s'apprêta à se diriger vers la sortie mais ce fut trop tard, des hommes en noir débarquèrent en hurlant à tout le monde de ce coucher par terre.  
Ils suivirent alors Éric, et sortirent derrière le bâtiment. il regardait intrigué Sookie et cela lui déplut pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, elle voulait qu'il ne regarde qu'elle.  
Bill prit dans ces bras Sookie et celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise lui demanda :  
« -Pourquoi n'allons pas à la voiture » Bill prit un air de Monsieur-je-sais-tout et répondit :  
« -Il y a surement des agents de police surveillant les parkings pour éviter toutes évasions, ne t'inquiète pas je vais te porter jusqu'à la maison »  
Le fait qu'il pensait maîtriser complétement la situation agaça Luna.  
''Il se prend pour le messie ou quoi ? Et moi je rentre comment ? Pas à pied j'espère, j'ai suffisamment marché pour le restant de ma vie !''  
Sookie eut un petit sourire devant l'énervement de son amie et posa la question tant attendu.  
« -Et Luna, elle rentre comment ? Pas à pied n'est-ce pas ? » Devant l'air déconfit de Bill, elles eurent toutes deux la réponse, il n'y avait même pas pensé.  
« -Elle est grande, non ? Elle pourra se débrouiller toute seule pour rentrer à la maison » ce fut comme on dit, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Elle entendit Erice grogner derrière elle mais ne fit attention ni à ça, ni à la chaleur qui montait en elle.  
''Sookie, répète après moi le moindre mot que je vais te dire, ok ?''

« -Ok » Elle fit alors un grand sourire à Bill tous en le fusillant de regards et pensa.  
''Écoute-moi vampire de pacotille, tu me saoules depuis que je te connais c'est-à-dire à peine deux heures, je ne trouve vraiment pas ce que peut te trouver Sookie. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis muette ? Et amnésique ? Comment veux-tu que je me débrouille seule comme une grande espèce de crétin vertébré. Donc tu trouves comment nous ramener moi et Sookie à la maison où je te jure que je vais te tabasser ton cul de mort-vivant. Et sortent pas les dents je sûr que ta tu-sais-quoi ne fait pas plus de 5 centimètres tant tu es coincés.''  
Elle répéta à la perfection mot pour mot mon joli petit discours mais s'arrêta avant la dernière phrase et devant le regard furieux de son amie elle déclara.

« Je ne peux pas dire ça ! »

''Sainte nitouche "

« Hey ! C'est contre Bill qu'il faut s'énerver, moi je n'ai rien fait »  
''Cette constatation ne va pas te tuer non plus "

« On sait jamais avec un vampire… »  
''AH ! Alors tu ne nies pas qu'il en ait une petite !''

« Je n'ai jamais…  
-Dîtes, ce n'est pas que votre conversation a un sens m'ennuie, mais il faut y aller, je vais prendre Luna. Bill, guide-moi jusqu'à leurs résidences.  
-Oui Éric » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement face au viking, une vraie poule mouillée aux yeux de Luna.  
''Bon toutou " Elle entendit Sookie soupiré bruyamment mais ne fit pas attention car en une seconde, elle se retrouva dans les bras du beau blond. Qui s'élança dans les airs.  
''Il vole !'' Elle était émerveillée et ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'elle volait dans les aires ou parce qu'un certain blond la tenait dans ses bras alors que celui-ci avait eu l'air au départ de ne pas aimer être touché.  
« -Deuxième option » entendit-elle de la part de Sookie avant de la voir disparaitre dans les bras de son vampire. Elle explosa de rire silencieusement et quand elle vit le regard étonné du viking et lui fit un sourire triste et détourna les yeux.  
Il ne posa pas de question, surement car il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Il parla alors du Fangtasia, de sa fille Pam et de lui, le shérif de la zone 5 de Louisiane âgé de mille ans.

Finalement elle s'endormit contre sa peau froide.  
Elle n'eut alors aucune nouvelle de lui, la semaine qui suivit et espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop de problèmes avec la police. Avec Sookie, elles cherchèrent du travail et elle tenta au Merlotte ou travaillait une bonne partie des amis de Sookie, il s'agissait du bar de la ville.  
Malgré le fait que Sam, le patron, avait presque réagit comme Bill mais c'était comme même retenu de grogner, et qu'elle ait avoué par mégarde à Sookie qu'il était une métamorphose par penser, il lui accorda tout de même une chance pour un poste dans le bar. 

Mais il s'est avéré que le poste de serveuse n'était pas fait pour elle, ni celui de barman, ni de cuisinier. Elle se mit donc à faire des annonces, après avoir promis à Tara de repasser pour lui tenir compagnie et trouva le bouleau de ses rêves dans une petite librairie regorgeant de livres passionnants. Elle se trouva bien vite très attirée par les livres historiques et surnaturels, bien qu'elle ait l'impression de déjà savoir une bonne partie de ce qu'elle lisait.  
Son seul handicapé fut qu'elle était incapable d'accueillir les clients, alors elle se contentait d'aller chercher les livres qu'ils souhaitaient avoir. 

Ce fut Sookie qui fut demandé le mardi par Éric, il avait besoin de son pouvoir. Étrangement, elle ne ressentit aucune jalousie et en fut même contente d'avoir une chance de le revoir. Elle se proposa alors de l'accompagner sous un regard moqueur qu'elle ignora volontairement.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bar, Bill ne lâcha pas d'une semelle Sookie, ce qui exaspéra au plus haut point Luna. La guerre entre les deux avait été déclarée quand elle avait écrit la phrase que la blonde avait refusée de dire et Sookie faisait tout pour éviter tout contact entre les deux.  
Il était justement en train de râler en disant à Sookie qu'il ne pourrait pas la protéger s'ils devaient traîner un poids derrière eux. Le poids en question lui fit un doigt d'honneur et pleins de menaces en pensée sous le soupire de la blonde qui riait parfois devant l'imagination débordante de son amie.

Le bar au vampire avait déjà fermé et quand ils arrivèrent il n'y avait dans la salle que Pam, Longshadow et Éric. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut une chaleur en bas du ventre naquit, son regard la transperçait et elle fut parcourue de divers frissons tous aussi agréables les uns que les autres.  
Il s'avança vers eux en souriant : «- Bill, Sookie et Luna », elle ne sut pas si c'était elle ou il avait insisté sur son nom. En échangeant un regard avec Sookie, elle sut que ce n'était pas elle et en fut ravie.  
Il leur fit un petit topo en se rendant compte que Bill ne les avaient pas prévenus de la raison de son appel.  
''Inutile comme toujours'' Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Luna, et fut étonné de ne pas voir réagir Sookie, soit elle ne l'avait pas écouté, soit elle était en colère contre Bill qu'il ne lui est rien dit et la laisse se faire ridiculiser pour son ignorance ou encore elle était trop lasse pour la réprimander.  
La jeune fée décida de s'imposer et passa un marché avec le Viking devant les airs renfrognés de Bill et Pam et celui-ci ravit de Luna.  
Sookie commença alors son interrogatoire par le comptable, Luna avait déjà oublié son nom et le trouvait pathétique à suer comme un port et répété les mêmes phrases en boucles. La blonde le déclara rapidement innocent, il s'ensuivie un bon nombre des serveurs avant d'arriver à la dernière sous les yeux découragés de tout le monde sauf de la télépathe.  
Ginger, car tel était son nom, refusa d'abord d'être touché par Sookie mais fut forcé par Pam. Sookie fronça légèrement les sourcils et Luna se tendit, elle s'appuya sur le bord du bar à côté de Longshadow à l'affut du moindre signe qui lui dirait qu'elle devait intervenir.  
« -Ce n'est pas elle qui la fait mais elle sait qui c'est. » Un silence pesant suivi cette révélation, tous était suspendu à ses lèvres.  
« -Qui ? Qui va te tuer si… ? Le vide, il n'y a plus rien dans sa tête !  
-Elle a été hypnotisé. » Constata Pam en échangeant un regard avec Éric. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus longtemps que Longshadow se jeta sur Luna. Éric s'approcha furieux mais fut arrêté.

« -Le premier qui approche je la tue. » Il se mit à reculer lentement vers la porte, la tenant par le cou sous le regard enragé des deux blonds préférés de Luna. Mais Sookie se calma en voyant les pensées de l'amnésique, elle avait compris.  
Longshadow, lui fut soudain comme hypnotisé par le coup de son otage, il lui mordit brutalement le cou et but une gorgée. Le viking grogna et se jeta sur lui. Il lui arracha Luna des bras et se prépara à frapper l'escroc mais celui-ci les yeux écarquillés de douleur, se mit à hurler avant de disparaitre dans un halo de flamme bleue.  
Toutes les personnes eurent un air choqué sauf la télépathe et l'amnésique.  
''Dit-leur " proposa la muette et le sourire de Sookie s'agrandit, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait choquer un vampire.  
« -Luna ne l'a pas autorisé de boire son sang, alors celui-ci est devenu toxique. » Fut tout ce qu'elle expliqua. Mais Luna ne l'en tenue par rigueur, sans doute trop occupé dans les bras du beau vampire.  
Les filles allèrent alors dans les toilettes pour aider Luna à se débarrasser du sang qui avait taché ses habits, Pam apporta alors une robe en cuir noir que la jeune fille mit sans trop se plaindre.  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se regarda dans le miroir et une impression de déjà-vu la pris. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait attention à son reflet et n'avait jamais remarqué sa pâleur contrastée avec ses longs cheveux noirs corbeau, la robe noire la mettait en valeur avec son grand décolleté et contrairement à l'idée première qu'on pourrait avoir en voyant la robe, celle-ci n'eut pas un effet dégradant sur elle.  
Ses yeux bleus foncé, étaient vides, mais de quoi ? se demandait-elle. De souvenir ? Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une humaine, pas qu'elle se soit considéré comme tel un jour surtout avec les réactions de Bill et Sam en la voyant. Mais, elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi concrètement.  
Elle semblait épuisée, surement dû à sa longue journée. Quand elle sortit, elle fut enchantée de voir que les yeux d'Éric ne la quittaient pas une seconde, il semblait même apprécier la vue.  
Ils rentèrent alors chez eux, et leur petit quotidien repris tranquillement. Une semaine se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur la plus complète. Luna adorait Tara et La Fayette, c'est deux-là n'ont cessé de l'amuser par leurs caractères unique. Elle fuyait le plus possible Jason, le frère de Sookie. La raison ? Celui-ci lui faisait du charme dès qu'il l'apercevait et cela était détestable.  
Son travail à la librairie fut plutôt paisible et les habitants de la ville commençaient à l'accepter parmi eux. Le principal défaut de Luna fut quel été souvent dans la lune –sans jeu de mots bien sûr- et décroché rapidement dans des conversations de tous genres. Gran émis un jour l'hypothèse que si elle pouvait participer à la conversation peut-être garderait-elle les pieds sur terre.  
Sookie lui offrit donc un grand carnet et un stylo pour pouvoir écrire. La muette se souvient s'être jeté dans ses bras et même avoir lâché des larmes.  
Elle souhaitait secrètement savoir son passé bien qu'elle ait une vie heureuse, mais de plus en plus par curiosité, elle fit alors des recherches en cachette, faisant attention à ce que Sookie ne se doute de rien, elle ne voulait pas attrister celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre sœur.  
Ce fut le lundi soir, lorsqu'elle reçut un appel à la librairie que le vieux libraire lui transmit. Sookie avait été attaqué par un vampire et Bill l'avait tué. Elle se précipita alors réconforter celle-ci, encore choqué. Mais fut furieuse en découvrant qu'elle avait bu le sang de Bill et que c'était la deuxième fois, ce n'est pas le geste qui la rendait furieuse mais le fait qu'elle avait créé un lien de sang avec lui.  
Elle sentait que ce n'était pas lui qui lui était destiné, et trouvait l'ennuyant ténébreux louche, comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher.

La plénitude autour de Sookie se bouleversa à partir de ce moment, en effet quelques jours plus tard, on retrouva le cadavre de sa grand-mère dans sa cuisine, son corps fut découvert par Sookie. Beaucoup d'habitants accusèrent la blonde d'être une mordue et donc d'être responsable de la mort de sa grand-mère. L'enterrement ne se passa pas mieux, elle sembla étrangement apeurée par son oncle et à un moment lors de son discours hurla à la foule en silence de « Se la fermer » avant de s'enfuir en courant. Celle-ci eut beaucoup besoin de la présence de ses amis, mais alors qu'elle était au boulot, Bill arriva avec Éric, Pam et le nouveau barman. Il parla cinq minutes avec Sam puis retourna vers Éric qui, lui faisait de la pub pour son bar et demanda un moment à Sookie où se trouvait Luna, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtient fut « Elle travaille ».  
Il lâcha alors légèrement vexé « -Tu viens Bill ? Le procès va bientôt commencer. » Et comme il l'avait pensé, la blonde ouvrit de grands yeux, encore une fois Bill s'était abstenu de dire quelque chose d'important à la jeune fille.  
Bill se contenta alors de dire « ne t'inquiète pas, je dois juste m'absenter pendant quelque temps. » Et il s'en alla après un adieu déchirent sous le bâillement des vampires et le regard noirs des humains qui voyait mal ce couple, parce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient depuis quelque jour. Le temps passa rapidement et Bill lui manqua énormément puis son absence disparue pour laisser place à son envie de profiter de la vie, de se faire de nouvelles expériences. Luna adhéra complètement à cette nouvelle Sookie qui apparaissait et elle fit le maximum avec Tara pour en profiter le plus possible avec la blonde. Un lien unique se créa entre les trois filles et une complicité sans limite. Sookie se sentait vraiment revivre.  
Cela faisait trois semaines et demie, que Luna était arrivé à Bontemps et Bill resurgit de nulle part. Sookie retomba directement dans ses bras sous le regard désapprobateur de Tara et Luna, qui vouaient presque un culte de haine envers le vampire, l'amnésique plus que l'autre.  
Mais, il ne revint pas seul, il était accompagné de sa nouvelle fille : Jessica. Au grand dam de Sookie. Luna, elle, étrangement se sentit proche d'elle, surement car toutes deux avaient été lâchés dans un monde où elles ne connaissent presque rien et été obligé de s'accrocher à une personne pour pouvoir survivre.  
Jessica fut au départ, une vampiresse rebelle et cruelle pendants quelques jours avant de s'adoucir quand Sookie lui présenta ses excuses et dévoila son passé lors d'une soirée entre filles.

Elle avait toujours été la petite fille modèle et sage que ses parents avaient toujours voulu, ne désobéissant jamais et ayant que des bonnes notes. Mais lorsqu'on lui proposa d'aller à cette soirée, qui aurait dû être sa première, elle accepta pour la première fois de sa vie à faire quelque chose dans le dos de ses parents.  
C'est ainsi que la rouquine se retrouva enlevé et forcé à être transformé. Elle se mit alors pleurer des larmes de sang, sous son étonnement, ce fut à ce moment que Sookie et Luna apprirent que Bill était un maître dure avec elle, ne lui apprenant rien et la forçant à rester à la maison. Sookie prit bien évidemment la défense de son cher et tendre. Elles lui promirent alors qu'elles l'emmèneraient bientôt voir sa famille, mais juste de loin. La soiré se déroulé bien et alors qu'elles parlaient garçon.  
Luna eut un mal crânien épouvantable qui fut si fort qu'elle s'écroula par terre, la souffrance, la solitude, le désespoir et la perte la submergea. Elle se mit à hurler en silence. Un mot se répéta en boucle dans sa tête. Puis tous disparut. Elle se leva haletante comme si rien n'était, ouvrit la bouche et dit pour la première fois à voix haute d'une voix douce et envoutante devant les yeux écarquillés des deux autres filles: « Onze ».


End file.
